Grojband song one shots
by ChichiGuitarist123
Summary: Exactly what the title says. Send song requests and I'll try make a good one shot! Summary sucks, but the stories are way better! R&R
1. Up: Olly Murs and Demi Lovato

Up

**I really love this song, and when I listened to it this is what popped into my mind. I don't own Grojband or Up by Olly Murs and Demi Lovato.**

"Nice practice guys!" Corey said happily. Laney's phone beeped and she saw a from Larry. "Whatcha doing Lanes?" Corey asked. "N-Nothing! It's nothing!" Laney yelled. Corey grabbed the phone and saw that it was a message from Larry. "You're dating Larry! While you're dating me! What the Heck!" Corey yelled. "We Aren't dating!" She yelled. "Stop lying to me Laney!" He yelled back. She stepped back, Corey never called her by her real name. "Well! Fine! I'll just leave! You wouldn't believe me if I told you the truth!" She yelled back. "I HATE YOU!" They yelled at each other and left.

Corey sat on his bead with his head in his hands. He couldn't believe, He broke up with Laney because she was texting Larry. He looked out the window and saw it was still raining and let a tear roll down his face. He missed her so much. He missed her ability to stand up for herself and people she cared about. He missed her warm kisses and how she smiled when she was happy. He missed the way her eyes sparkle when she's in a good mood and how she had a soft spot for animals. He sighed onto the window and drew a broken heart.

_**Corey: I drew a broken heart**_

_**Right on your window pane**_

_**Waited for your reply**_

_**Here in the pouring rain**_

_**Just breathe against the glass**_

_**Leave me some kind of sign**_

_**I know the hurt won't pass, yeah**_

_**Just tell me it's not the end of the line**_

_**Just tell me it's not the end of the line**_

Laney sat on her bed and stared out the window. He broke up with her for texting her cousin. Maybe she should've told him that they're cousins. Maybe she shouldn't have kept it a secret. She felt so lost. She missed his blue eyes that could see right through her and his warm lips that took her to cloud 9. She missed how his arms would wrap around her protectively and how he had a no idea what personal space was and that he has great ideas no matter how much she complains. She sat let a tear slide down her cheek as the image of Corey crying flashed in her head again.

_**Laney: I never meant to break your heart**_

_**I won't let this plane go down**_

_**I never meant to make you cry**_

_**I'll do what it takes to make this fly, oh**_

_**You gotta hold on**_

_**Hold on to what you're feeling**_

_**That feeling is the best thing**_

_**The best thing, alright**_

_**I'm gonna place my bet on us**_

_**I know this love is heading in the same direction**_

_**That's up**_

Corey was now in the groj and saw a question mark on the window that Laney drew before she left.

_**Corey: You drew a question mark**_

_**But you know what I want**_

_**I wanna turn the clock, yeah**_

_**Right back to where it was**_

Laney was now in her living room sitting on the floor. Her little cousin was over and he made a bridge with two people standing on the other side.

_**Laney and Corey: So let's build a bridge, yeah**_

_**From your side to mine**_

_**I'll be the one to cross over**_

_**Just tell me it's not the end of the line**_

_**Just tell me it's not the end of the line**_

Laney was in her bedroom again, changing into a red tank top that said I want you back in black that ended just above her belly button. She wore black skinny jeans and wore her usual combat boots. She put on a silver necklace that said C+L in a red heart. She put on one spider web glove on her right hand that didn't cover her fingers

_**Laney: I never meant to break your heart**_

_**I won't let this plane go down**_

_**I never meant to make you cry**_

_**I'll do what it takes to make this fly, oh**_

_**You gotta hold on**_

_**Hold on to what you're feeling**_

_**That feeling is the best thing**_

_**The best thing, alright**_

_**I'm gonna place my bet on us**_

_**I know this love is heading in the same direction**_

_**That's up**_

Corey was now in his bedroom. He changed into a black short sleeved shirt that said Missing You in blue. He put on jeans that weren't too baggy, blue sneakers and wore his normal beanie.

_**Corey: Girl, I know we could climb back to where we were then**_

_**Feel it here in my heart**_

_**Put my heart in your hand**_

_**Well, I hope and I pray that you do understand**_

_**Corey and Laney: If you did, all you have to say is**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**I'm waiting for you**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

Corey and Laney ran outside of their house and ran to each other's house. They met halfway. "CORE!/LANES!" They yelled at each other. They hugged each other not caring that it was raining and sang.

_**Corey and Laney: I never meant to break your heart**_

_**I won't let this plane go down (let this plane go down)**_

_**I never meant to make you cry**_

_**I'll do what it takes to make this fly, oh**_

_**You gotta hold on**_

_**Hold on to what you're feeling**_

_**That feeling is the best thing**_

_**The best thing, alright**_

_**I'm gonna place my bet on us**_

_**I know this love is heading in the same direction**_

_**That's up**_

"Core! I'm so sorry I didn't tell you this…Larry is my cousin. I didn't mean anything I said earlier. I was just mad." She said quietly. "No it's my fault, I should've let you explain. I'm sorry." He said quietly. He lifted her chin so they were face to face. He pulled her into a passionate kiss. She wrapped her arm around his neck and the other behind his head, her fingers playing with his hair. He wrapped his arms around her waist. They pulled apart. "Want me to piggy back you to my house?" Corey asked. "Yes!" Laney said. She jumped onto his back and they ran to Corey's house in the rain. Laney placed her lips on his neck on the way. They wrote down the lyrics they sang and practiced with Kin and Kon until the sun came back.

**I know, cheesy ending. But this is one of my personal favorite. Don't forget to review. The review button is calling you, click it and ask for song requests.**


	2. Smile: Avril Lavigne

Smile

**I don't own grojband or Smile by Avril Lavigne **

Trina Riffin sighed. She couldn't get her mind off a certain someone. She couldn't believe it, she thought she was in love with Nick Mallory but now she's not. "Sigh, I can't believe it! All this fuss over a chubby, disgusting, mega-cute…I mean- ugh!" Trina said in frustration. "But he's cute, and kinda strong now I mean, he's lost weight…Plus, he's never mean to me like uber gross Corey." Trina said smiling. She was lying on her stomach, her hands holding her head up and her legs swinging in the air. Her legs stopped suddenly as she shook her head. 'But he's part of Corey's garbage-band!" She yelled and stood up.

She knew what she had to do, and she was kinda going to regret it. She tied her hair into a high pony and used black hair spray to make a streak of lack trike her hair. She put on black skinny jeans and a pink short one sleeved top that had grojbands logo on it. A week ago when she passed, Katrina brought this top and sewed grojbands logo onto it. She put on pink and black sneakers and a light blue diamond-shaped necklace with a matching bracelet. She opened the door slowly and saw that nobody was in the groj. She slammed the door and quickly read over her diary.

She ran out of her bedroom into the groj. She adjusted the microphone to her height. She planned on just sing, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from Corey's red guitar. It was resting on its 'guitar holder thingy' as she called it. But to her, it was calling her name which was tempting her a lot. She bit her lip, having an argument in her head.

_No way! That's going way to far! It's wrong and such to touch disgusting Corey's guitar!_

_But, it's not going to hurt…It's just a little playing…_

_As If! Soon it'll be an obsession!_

_No it won't…just this once…_

_Get a hold of yourself!_

_Come on! It's not going to hurt your reputation…Nobody's here to walk in on you. So what are you afraid of?_

_..._

_Exactly, so just play a little to cool down._

She sighed and grabbed Corey's guitar gently. She took a deep breath in and began to play an intro and started singing.

_**Trina: You know that I'm a crazy witch**_

_**I do what I want when I feel like it**_

_**All I wanna do is lose control**_

_**Oh, oh**_

_**But you don't really care one bit**_

_**You go with it, go with it, go with it.**_

_**'Cause you're really crazy rock'n'roll**_

She looked at herself in shock that she could sing and play guitar very well. With more confidence she began to lift the guitar slowly while playing.

_**Trina: Yo-u said "Hey,**_

_**What's your name?"**_

_**It took one look**_

_**And now we're not the same**_

_**Yeah you said "Hey."**_

_**And since that day**_

_**You stole my heart**_

_**And you're the one to blame**_

_**(Yeah)**_

She slid on the stage on her knees as she sang out her feelings.

_**Trina: And that's why I smile**_

_**It's been a while**_

_**Since every day and everything has**_

_**Felt this right**_

_**And now you turn it all around**_

_**And suddenly you're all I need**_

_**The reason why I-I-I**_

_**I smi-i-ile**_

She did a front flip but was careful because of the cords on the stage. She put down her brothers guitar and picked up one of his best friends bass.

_**Trina: Last night I blacked out I hate**_

_**What did they, what did they put in chocolate?**_

_**I remember hanging out and then, oh, oh**_

_**I woke up with a necklace blue**_

_**Your name was on me and my name was on you**_

_**I would do it all over again**_

She remembered the night when they all were at Nicks party. She and Grojband ate WAAAAAY to much chocolate and got high on it. Her new crush and her were getting along very well that they gave each other necklaces (but he got a boy kind of wristband) with his name on hers and her name on his. She put down the bass and went to the drumset.

_**Trina: Yo-u said "Hey,**_

_**What's your name?"**_

_**It took one look**_

_**And now we're not the same**_

_**Yeah you said "Hey."**_

_**And since that day**_

_**You stole my heart**_

_**And you're the one to blame**_

_**(Yeah)**_

_**And that's why I smile**_

_**It's been a while**_

_**Since every day and everything has**_

_**Felt this right**_

_**And now you turn it all around**_

_**And suddenly you're all I need**_

_**The reason why I-I-I**_

_**I smi-i-ile**_

_**The reason why I-I-I**_

_**I smi-i-ile**_

She walked to the keyboard and sang softly.

_**Trina: You know that I'm a crazy witch**_

_**I do what I want when I feel like it**_

_**All I wanna do is lose control**_

_**You know that I'm a crazy witch**_

_**I do what I want when I feel like it**_

_**All I wanna do is lose control**_

She dashed straight back to the red guitar and sang one last time with passion.

_**Trina: (Yeah)**_

_**And that's why I smile**_

_**It's been a while**_

_**Since every day and everything has**_

_**Felt this right**_

_**And now you turn it all around**_

_**And suddenly you're all I need**_

_**The reason why I-I-I**_

_**I smi-i-ile**_

_**(The reason) The reason why I-I-I**_

_**I smi-i-ile**_

Kon had to come back and fetch his phone thet he left near the computer. He walked in and was stunned to see Trina playing guitar and sing as well as Corey.

_**Trina: The reason why I-I-I**_

_**I smi-i-ile**_

"Umm…Trina? What are you doing with Corey's guitar?" He asked. She opened her eyes and saw him. It was HIM that made her heart race. It was HIM that made her blush. And he was standing in front of her, staring at her questionably. "Umm…Please don't tell anyone. I-It's nothing. I swear I didn't…" She said nervously. She dashed into her room, slamming the door behind her. Kon looked at the instruments and saw that they were still in good shape. He walked quickly to her door and knocked. She told him that he could come in quietly.

He walked in and saw her crying, hugging her legs to her chest. "Trina, I promise I won't tell anyone. It can be just between you and me…" He said softly as he sat next to her. She looked up at him and he wiped away her tears with his thumb. "Really?" she asked him softly. He smiled at her, and that was enough for her to know that he'd never do that. She hugged him, breathing in his scent. He wrapped his now stronger arms around her waist. After a few minutes he had to go, grabbed his phone and left.

As soon as she was sure that he was gone. She giggled. "He hugged me! He actually hugged me!" She said squealing. She blasts up in a trail of hearts and had heart in her eyes. The angels were sing and the background was pink. She wrote in her diary how felt when he hugged her as trails oh hearts floated out of her pen and her hair was waving in the air. She floated down slowly and sighed, snuggling into her pillow and kicking her legs excitedly, making her sneakers slip off. She didn't bother changing, at least not until his scent was off her clothes.

**This was really cute…I like it! R&amp;R**


	3. Hung up: Hot Chelle Rae

Hung up

_**I don't own Grojband or Hung up by Hot Chelle Rae**_

Corey sat in his room, looking at pictures of him and Laney. He sighed as he looked at a picture of Laney in her green and black bikini shooting him square in the face with a red water gun. His phone buzzed, he quickly picked it up hoping that it was Laney but sighed when it was a random fangirl.

He was in love with Laney and Laney only. Her fire truck hair, her emerald green eyes, her awesome bass playing and her lips…the one thing he desired was to kiss her lips and wrap his arms around her waist. He couldn't get over the fact that every time she was near, his heart would go crazy. Yes, he was stuck to her like a nail stuck in a wall.

He walked downstairs to the groj and went straight to his red guitar, another thing that reminded him of Laney. He sighed and played his guitar, staring at his phone. Suddenly he had the need to call Laney over. He started to sing the words that popped into his head.

_**Corey: I'm not usually the type of guy to call twice, and leave a message everytime (It's me again)**_

_**That's quite alright**_

_**And most days I just dust them off like that**_

_**Girls text me, you're the only one I text back**_

_**Cause you know where the party's at**_

He closed his eyes and nodded his head to the beat.\

_**Corey: And I'm like, yeaaah**_

_**Everything you heard is true**_

_**Everybody knows I'm hung up on you (oh oh oh)**_

_**And I'm like, yeaaah**_

_**Telling other girls I'm through**_

_**Everybody knows I'm hung up on you (oh oh oh)**_

He sat down near Laney's bass smiling to himself.

_**Corey: So big, this thing that we got going on**_

_**Riding round downtown where you take the top off, yeah**_

_**It turns me on**_

_**And I'm like, woah**_

_**Girl, how'd you get me hooked like this?**_

_**One look, one touch, one kiss, one chick**_

_**And then I can't resist**_

He laid on his back, still smiling and playing guitar.

_**Corey: And I'm like, yeah**_

_**Everything you heard is true**_

_**Everybody knows I'm hung up on you (oh oh oh)**_

_**And I'm like, yeah**_

_**Telling other girls I'm through**_

_**Everybody knows I'm hung up on you (oh oh oh)**_

_**You got the style, you got the flavor**_

_**I want you now, I want you later**_

_**I'm hung up, so let's get down tonight**_

_**Floating around, a couple of gypsies**_

_**Shaking it up, we're getting typsy**_

_**You show me yours**_

_**Cause Imma show you mine**_

_**And I'm like, yeah**_

_**Everything you heard is true**_

_**Everybody knows I'm hung up on you (oh oh oh)**_

_**And I'm like, yeah**_

_**Telling other girls I'm through**_

_**Everybody knows I'm hung up on you (oh oh oh)**_

Laney walked in. She heard him singing, picked up her bass, laid on the other side of him so there hair was rubbing against each other and sang with him.

_**Corey and Laney: And I'm like, yeah**_

_**Everything you heard is true**_

_**Everybody knows I'm hung up on you (oh oh oh)**_

_**And I'm like, yeah**_

_**Telling other girls/boys I'm through**_

_**Everybody knows I'm hung up on you (oh oh oh)**_

_**You got the style, you got the flavor**_

_**I want you now, I want you later**_

_**I'm hung up, so let's get down tonight...hung up on you!**_

Laney sighed happily and Corey blushed lightly. "I'm hung up on you too Core." She said. She got up and pressed her lips against his. He smiled into the kiss. After 1 minute they parted, their lips making a soft click sound. She left giggling as she saw Corey fist pump the air. He felt so like his lips were on fire! "She kissed me!? This has gotta be a dream!" He yelled. He pinched himself and let out a yelp. "Definitely not a dream…" he said blushing deeply.

_**Ok done! P.s I changed Smile a little because of the swear words. This isn't my best, but I think my mind went mushed when I tried it. Sorry if it's not what you wanted… R&amp;R**_


	4. Misery Business: Paramore

Misery Business

**I don't own any characters in this fanfiction or Misery Business (which I only changed because of that one curse word) enjoy! **

Mina Beff laid on her bed in rage. She had had enough of Trina's temper, and that she had to do a bunch of horrible stuff to Corey and his band. She wasn't wearing her usual clothes, _'It reminds me of the devil I came to know way to much!' _as she said. She was wearing black skinny jeans with blue stripes striking some parts of the black jeans, a blue loose top that had skulls all over it, blue sneakers and tied her hair in a short pony with two strands out of the pony.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! _

"Carrie! I don't wanna talk!" she yelled. Carrie has been trying to talk to her since she stood up to Trina. "Come on sis, open up!" She said gently. Mina unlocked the door and opened the door to see a worried Carrie. "How about you hang with us to blow of some steam huh?" She asked hopefully. She missed the times when her big sister was happy and not bossed around by Trina. "Okay…but if it doesn't work I'm coming back in here." She said sighing.

She went inside and picked up her blue electric guitar. She got it before Katrina turned into Trina. She wrote some songs about her feelings and a few minutes ago she finished a song she was dying to perform. She gave her little sister and her band the sheet music and adjusted the microphone to her height. "You girls and Larry ready?" Mina said happily. She knew the band was fond of her performing after the incident when the caught her sing in her bedroom (and Larry likes her as a friend because she doesn't call him a girl)

"YEAH!" They cheered. Mina started sing (and playing her guitar) her anger out.

_**Mina: I'm in the business of misery,**_

_**Carrie and Kim: Let's take it from the top.**_

_**Mina: She's got a body like an hourglass; it's ticking like a clock.**_

_**It's a matter of time before we all run out,**_

_**When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.**_

_**I waited eight long months,**_

_**Mina and Carrie: She finally set him free.**_

_**I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.**_

_**Mina: Two weeks we caught on fire,**_

_**She's got it out for me,**_

_**But I wear the biggest smile.**_

Mina did a front flip then stood back to back with Carrie.

_**Mina and Carrie: Whoa, I never meant to brag.**_

_**Mina: But I got him where I want him now.**_

_**Mina and Carrie: Whoa, it was never my intention to brag**_

_**Mina: To steal it all away from you now.**_

_**Carrie and Konnie: But Gosh does it feel so good,**_

_**Mina: 'Cause I got him where I want him now.**_

_**Mina and Konnie: And if you could then you know you would.**_

_**Mina: 'Cause Gosh it just feels so...**_

_**It just feels so good.**_

She slid on her knees on the stage and played a short solo.

_**Mina and Carrie: Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.**_

_**Once a jerk you have no perks, I'm sorry, that'll never change.**_

_**And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.**_

_**Kim and Konnie: I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way.**_

_**Mina and Larry: Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.**_

_**Mina: Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,**_

_**They want and what they like, it's easy if you do it right.**_

_**Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!**_

_**Whoa, I never meant to brag**_

_**But I got him where I want him now.**_

_**Whoa, it was never my intention to brag**_

_**To steal it all away from you now.**_

_**Larry and Carrie: But Gosh does it feel so good,**_

_**Mina: 'Cause I got him where I want him right now.**_

_**And if you could then you know you would.**_

_**'Cause Gosh it just feels so...**_

_**It just feels so good.**_

She played as much more gentle solo and walked across the stage.

_**Mina: I watched his wildest dreams come true**_

_**Not one of them involving you**_

_**Just watch my wildest dreams come true**_

_**Not one of them involving...**_

Pictures of Mina and Katrina flashed in her head as she did an awesome solo, and soon into Trina and Mina which her eyes look like they had flames in them.

Whoa, I never meant to brag

But I got him where I want him now.

_**Mina: Whoa, I never meant to brag**_

_**But I got him where I want him now.**_

_**Whoa, it was never my intention to brag**_

_**To steal it all away from you now.**_

_**Mina and Carrie: But Gosh does it feel so good,**_

_**'Cause I got him where I want him now.**_

_**Mina and Carrie: And if you could then you know you would.**_

_**'Cause Gosh it just feels so...**_

_**It just feels so good.**_

They all cheered and Mina stood up and gave them a group hug. "Thanks! That really helped me." She said happily. "We'll always be here for you Mina." Larry said putting a hand on her shoulder. "Thanks…" she said and gave him a kiss on the cheek causing him to blush. Carrie looked at her questionably and started chasing her around the yard. "Calm down Carrie! It was a friendly one!" She yelled back. "I know!" Carrie said tackling her. They laughed and happily deleted Trina's number from her contacts.

_**I love the fact that Mina and Carrie get along so well! R&amp;R! **_


	5. Classic: Mkto

Classic

Grojband, The Newmans, Trina and Mina were getting ready for Nicks 'formal sighting' party as he called it. Nick hosted this party so everyone can see people in their formal outfits.

Corey: He was wearing a black long sleeved shirt with a blue vest. He was also wearing black tuxedo slacks and black shoes to go with it. His hair was kinda pushed more to the right and was standing up (Kinda like Danny Phantom!)

Laney: She wore a red dress that had no sleeves and had ruffles that start from her waist and had an opening on the right side of the dress so you could see her right leg. She wore red high heels and her hair was straightened and curled which made her hair look longer and a silver pearl necklace. She also didn't wear her pin which let her curled French fall in her face sometimes.

Kin and Kon: They wore matching black tuxedos and white ties with the bands logo stitched onto it neatly. Their hair stayed the same (only because gel couldn't change it).

Trina: She wore a pink dress that had no sleeves, was short in the front but long at the back which was on the floor and was a bit open at the back. She had a purple belt on her waist. She wore purple high heels and straightened her hair. She also wore 3 purple, pink and silver bracelets.

Mina: She wore a white dress that ended at her knees at the back and ended at her mid-thighs in the front. It was a little bit tighter on her upper body and loose on her lower body. She wore blue high heels with tiny silver crystals on them and straightened her hair then tied it in a bun with two strands of her hair that was loosely hanging on both sides of her face. She also wore a blue and silver necklace with a matching bracelet.

Larry: He wore a black tuxedo with red outlining with a red tie and red shoes. His hair stayed the same because he did a last minute dress up.

Carrie: She wore a blue dress with one sleeve and it ended at her mid-thighs. It had a black belt and she wore it with black high heels. She straightened her hair and tied it in a pony with a black ribbon. She also wore a blue necklace with a matching bracelet.

Konnie and Kim: The both straightened their hair and tied their French's back. They wore black dresses that had the band logo stitched near their silver belt. It ended at their knees with two straps that were tied behind their neck and silver bracelets.

They arrived in a Limo and Grojband (except the girls who were arguing with Trina who said she looked better than them) ran to the stage. "Nick, you got the lyrics?" Corey asked as he adjusted the mic to his height. "Nick says yes! Nicks happy to sing for Mina and is surprised that little Riffin wants to sing for Laney." He said happily. Corey blushed and looked at Laney. She was smiling at the other girls, besides Trina who was staring at Nick. He loved Laney, and this was one of the ways he could admit his feelings for her, through song!

"Yeah…" Corey said, licking his lips when he saw Laney drinking some punch. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her lips. It seemed to have put him in a trance for few seconds until he shook his head and Larry grabbed his guitar. "Be gentle with it!" Corey begged Larry. "I will, I promise." He said, reassuring him that his guitar was fine in his hands.

_**Corey: Hey! Where's the drums?**_

_**Nick, Larry and Corey: Oh whoa-oh-oh-oh**_

The girls turned their heads to the stage when they heard Nick, Larry and Corey singing.

_**Corey: Ooh girl you're shining**_

_**Like a 5th avenue diamond**_

_**And they don't make you like they used to**_

_**You're never going out of style**_

Corey was pointing at Laney. She blushed and waved as he saluted her with two fingers.

_**Nick:**_ _**Ooh pretty baby**_

_**This world might've gone crazy**_

_**The way you save me**_

_**Who can blame me**_

_**When I just wanna make you smile?**_

He winked at Mina, and she turned her head away thinking it was for Trina. Tina was squealing in happiness, thinking that he was singing about her.

_**Nick, Corey and Larry: I wanna thrill you like Michael**_

_**I wanna kiss you like Prince**_

_**Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye**_

_**Like Hathaway**_

_**Write a song for you like this**_

Larry, Corey and Nick snapped their fingers to the three girls to show them what they meant

_**Corey, Nick and Larry: You're over my head**_

_**I'm out of my mind**_

_**Thinking I was born in the wrong time**_

_**One of a kind, living in a world gone plastic**_

_**Baby you're so classic**_

_**Baby you're so classic**_

_**Baby you,**_

_**Baby you're so classic**_

The spun around and did a back flip, and the crowd cheered for them. Laney, Carrie, Mina and Trina sighed dreamily, and then Mina covered her mouth and pretended that she didn't just do that.

_**Nick and Larry: Four dozen of roses**_

_**Anything for you to notice**_

_**All the way to serenade you**_

_**Doing it Sinatra style**_

The three boys flicked up their collars and walked in a small circle where they were standing.

_**Corey and Larry: I'm a pick you up in a Cadillac**_

_**Like a gentleman bringin' glamour back**_

_**Larry: Keep it reel to reel in the way I feel**_

_**I could walk you down the aisle**_

They took of their jackets/vests as a puff of smoke covered them. It cleared up as they started singing.

_**Corey, Nick and Larry:**_ _**I wanna thrill you like Michael**_

_**I wanna kiss you like Prince**_

_**Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye**_

_**Like Hathaway**_

_**Write a song for you like this**_

_**You're over my head**_

_**I'm out of my mind**_

_**Thinking I was born in the wrong time**_

_**It's love on rewind,**_

_**Everything is so throwback-ish (I kinda like it, like it)**_

The grabbed the mic and dipped it down, still sing.

_**Out of my league**_

_**Old school chic**_

_**Like a movie star**_

_**From the silver screen**_

_**You're one of a kind living in a world gone plastic**_

_**Baby you're so classic**_

_**Baby you're so classic**_

_**Baby you're so classic**_

Nick and Corey stepped back and let Larry take the spotlight.

_**Larry: Baby you're class and baby you're sick**_

_**I never met a girl like you ever til we met**_

_**A star in the 40s, centrefold in the 50s**_

_**Got me tripping out like the sixties**_

_**Hippies Queen of the discotheque**_

_**A 70s dream and an 80s best**_

_**Hepburn, Beyoncé, Marilyn, Massive**_

_**Girl you're timeless, just so classic**_

Nick and Corey stepped forward in their respective positions and started waving one hand in the air to the beat of the song.

_**Corey, Nick and Larry: You're over my head I'm out of my mind**_

_**Thinking I was born in the wrong time**_

_**It's love on rewind,**_

_**Everything is so throwback-ish (I kinda like it, like it)**_

_**Out of my league**_

_**Old school chic**_

_**Like a movie star**_

_**From the silver screen**_

_**You're one of a kind living in a world gone plastic**_

_**Baby you're so classic**_

_**Baby you're so classic**_

_**Baby you're so classic**_

Laney ran up to Corey and gave him a huge hug which made him fall over. "Core…you sang that…for me!?" Laney asked happily. "Of course I did! You are the most beautiful, strongest, kindest girl I ever m-" Corey was interrupted by Laney who had placed her lips on his. His eyes were wide open, but soon he started kissing her back. They pulled away slowly, making a soft 'click' sound (did you see what I did there? ) and were breathing heavily. "Whoa…" Corey said out loud, dropping his head on the hard stage. He yelped and sat up quickly with Laney's hands on his chest. They looked at each other and laughed.

Carrie ran up to Larry, picked him up and gave him a huge bear hug. "I can't believe you did this for me!" She said sighing dreamily. He blushed and hugged her back. "I'd do anything for you Carrie." He said to her softly. She let go of him and kissed his neck quickly. She blushed, turning away and rubbing her arm. Larry wrapped his arms around her, pulled her chin a little bit lower and kissed her straight on the lips. After a minute they pulled away smiling. "Oh my gosh…" She said slowly melting in Larry's arms. She sighed as they walked to a nearby couch.

Trina ran up to Nick and gave him a gentle hug, squealing while doing it too! "I knew you loved me Nick!" She said squeezing him lightly. "Sorry, but Nick didn't sing this for Trina." He said backing away and dusting himself of. Mina heard this and lifted her eyes from the floor to the two teens. "I sang it for Mina." Nick said walking up to her and wrapping an arm around her waist. She blushed and leaned into him as Trina stomped out of the part grinding her teeth (which was extremely loud).

"Nick, but why?" Mina asked sitting on the other end of the stage still in his arms. "Nick wants to tell you that he loves you…" He said slowly, pulling her closer. "I love you too Nick." She said, "I'm sooo happy! Trina left us…alone…." Mina said, leaning in. He leaned in as well and their lips met for the first. They felt sparks fly and Mina wrapped her arms around his waist. He licked her bottom lip gently and she let him in without hesitating. Their tongues danced together and after a few minutes pulled away for air. "Woah…" Mina said, then leaned closer to him.


	6. Bag Bang

Bang Bang

**I think my brain will go mushed with this one…Sorry. **

Mina, Carrie, Kim and Konnie were having a slumber party on Mina's bed.

Mina: She is wearing a blue nightie dress that says 'Big Dreamer' in black with small white clouds all over it.

Carrie: She is wearing short grey shorts and a blue shirt that says 'Cloud 9' in white with the silhouette of a small girl sitting on it.

Kim and Kon: They are wearing oversized red shirts that end at their knees that says 'BFF's' in black with their bands logo sewed on it.

"So as soon as I said that he looked cute in pajama's, he blushed!" Carrie said. Konnie and Kim squealed and Mina smiled. She knew that Carrie had a massive crush on Larry, and that Larry liked her back. "Come on! Admit it already, you like him and he likes you too! Just tell him already!" Kim said happily.

"Um, Girls. You know that I like-" Mina said, but was interrupted by the three girls. "Nick Mallory, Nick Mallory, Nick Mallory!" They said together giggling. Mina blushed a deep red. "But he hardly notices me! What should I do!?" Mina said sadly. "It depends on the guy." Konnie said happily. "Song Time!" They yelled.

**Kim:** **She got a body like an hourglass, but I can give it to you all the time**

**She got a booty like a Cadillac, but I can send you into overdrive (oh)**

**(Carrie and Konnie: You've been waiting for that, stop, hold up, swing your bat)**

**See anybody could be bad to you,**

**You need a good girl to blow your mind, yeah**

Kim jumped up and started dancing.

**Kim: Bang bang into the room (Carrie and Konnie: I know you want it)**

**Bang bang all over you (Carrie and Konnie: I'll let you have it)**

**Wait a minute let me take you there (Konnie: ah)**

**Wait a minute 'til ya (Carrie: ah)**

**Bang bang there goes your heart (Carrie and Konnie: I know you want it)**

**Back, back seat of my car (Carrie and Konnie: I'll let you have it)**

**Wait a minute let me take you there (Konnie: ah)**

**Wait a minute 'til ya (Carrie: ah)**

Carrie jumped up next to Kim and started doing the same dance moves as her.

**Carrie: She mighta let you hold her hand in school, but I'mma show you how to graduate**

**No, I don't need to hear you talk the talk, just come and show me what your mamma gave (Kim: oh, yeah)**

**(Konnie and Kim: You've got a very big shhhh, mouth but don't say a thing)**

**See anybody could be good to you,**

**You need a bad girl to blow your mind**

Konnie jumped up, joining them on the dancefloor. Mina just sat on the bed, watching and listening to them smiling.

**Konnie: (You know what, girls?**

**Let me show you how to do.)**

**It's Myx Moscato**

**It's fizz in a bottle**

**It's Nicki full throttle**

**It's oh, oh**

**Swimming in the grotto**

**We winning in the lotto**

**We dipping in the pot of blue fo-to**

**Kitten so good**

**It's dripping on wood**

**Get a ride in the engine that could**

**Go, Batman robbin' it**

**Bang, bang, cockin' it**

**Queen Nicki dominant, prominent**

**It's me, Jessie, and Ari**

**If they test me they sorry**

**Ride us up like a Harley**

**Then pull off in this Ferrari**

**If he hanging we banging**

**Phone ranging, he slanging**

**It ain't karaoke night but get the mic 'cause I'm singing (uh)**

**Carrie, Kim and Konnie: B to the A to the N to the G to the uh (baby)**

**B to the A to the N to the G to the hey**

They grabbed Mina's hand and pulled her into the dancefoor. They threw her up in the air and she did a backflip.

**Mina: See anybody could be good to you,**

**You need a bad girl to blow your mind (your mind)**

**Everyone: Bang, bang into the room (I know you want it)**

**Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)**

**Konnie: Yo, I said**

**Bang, bang**

**Bang, bang, bang, bang**

**Bang, bang, bang**

**Bang, bang, bang, bang**

**Carrie and Mina: Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)**

**Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)**

**Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)**

**Wait a minute 'til ya (ah)**

They laughed, sitting on the bed again. "But other than that, be yourself okay." Kim said. "Thanks girls." Mina said happily. Mina smacked carrie in the face with a pillow. "HEY!" She yelled! She swung her pillow back, hitting Konnie in the face and smacking Mina's head. "PILLOWFIGHT!" They yelled.

**Yep, brain definitely became mushed. I hope it's kinda ok.**


	7. AUTHORS NOTE (I'm so sorry!)

**Authors note**

Oh My GOODNESS! I am so sorry. I've been so busy I almost forgot I wrote 4 stories already with 3 that need to be updated! I'm going to have to focus on my one shots first, then You ask we answer then Secret Trait. In that specific order. I'm also realized that I might want to be a writer when I'm older so I started writing a story with my own made up characters, personality's and such. And exams are heavy on my shoulders so I have being very busy. And I'm looking for a hd camera with excellent quality audio so I can make a cover video of me singing a song…I really don't know if I should though…maybe I'm not good enough for it.

Anyway, right now I'm working on my one shots and also listening to songs that you requested that I don't know (at least I know most of them). Bye guys n girls!

_**Ps. Please don't be too mad at me for not updating for about 3-4 months…**_


End file.
